


Тот, кто убил Гарри Харта

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Furry, Gen, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Эггси заявляется в бункер Валентайна с не самыми благими намерениями.
Kudos: 3





	Тот, кто убил Гарри Харта

У Ричмонда Валентайна есть всё: несколько баз, яркими флажками растыканных по карте мира, миллиарды, в купюрах переполнившие бы не один десяток самых глубоких бассейнов, аэродром из собственных самолетов самого разного калибра, клубы, бары, виллы и особняки, — а ещё глупая клыкастая ухмылка (и неправильный прикус, отомстивший ему шепелявостью) и жилистая, покрытая короткой каштановой шерстью шея, никогда не знавшая ошейника. Ещё — хищный взгляд, которым он провожает каждую из проходящих мимо грациозных танцовщиц-ланей, важенок, антилоп… Но ни одна из этих полуголых шлюх не сравнится с _его Газель_ — с той, что сейчас стоит рядом с ним, быстрая, как ураганный ветер, и опасная, как десяток бритвенно заточенных ножей.

У Эггси Анвина есть: безупречный костюм, знания высококвалифицированного бармена — для вермута — идеально чистый бокал, подавать охлажденным до пятнадцати градусов, не сочетать с жирной едой, — манеры-лицо-мужчины, природное очарование сиба-ину и больше, чем в фильмах Тарантино, ловко припрятанного оружия.

Здесь безумно жарко, безумно шумно, повсюду слышатся заливистый женский смех и звонкий топот копытец, за столами и стойками сидят изголодавшиеся по мясу хищники (разумеется, по настоящему живому мясу, а не по той восстановленной рыбе, которой их, новобранцев, пичкали даже в столовой секретной службы при подготовке, когда выбирали, кто же всё-таки станет следующим Ланселотом) с больными глазами, худенькие официантки-зебры подносят еду, а в подсвеченной клетке, как райская птичка, вертится аппетитная — что он, черт возьми, подумал? Аппетитная?! — крутобёдрая антилопа; хочется поскорей вывалить из пасти язык и отдышаться, но манеры не позволяют, и Эггси приходится стоять, терпеть и ждать, пока на балконе появится тот, кто убил Гарри Харта.

Эггси появился в секретной службе ещё щенком с серым, с зеленой лампочкой, ошейником на крепкой шее, цветастым скейтбордом, зажатым под мышкой, робкой улыбкой и склонностью к паническим атакам (подобное порождало подобное: Эггси так боялся, что его лишний раз огреет током, что его тут же им било). Гарри и Мерлин потратили уйму времени, чтобы из напуганного — и отчасти легкомысленного — мальчишки превратить его в секретного агента, и теперь Эггси должен был отомстить: Валентайн убил Гарри. Эггси убьет Валентайна.

Когда с Эггси сняли ошейник, это было похоже на сон; он чувствовал себя так, будто вместо отнятого ошейника-шокера ему внезапно прикрепили два крыла, и на них он мог взлететь до самого потолка, а потом всё выше, выше, вперед к манящему, жгучему солнцу… Разумеется, никакого солнца под потолком госпиталя не было и в помине, но это ощущение Эггси запомнил навсегда. За это он готов был есть с пола, лизать ботинки и ловить тарелку, как много тысяч лет назад делали его сородичи… и даже учиться. Даже застрелить питомца, которого вырастил (правда, питомца он так и не застрелил, не знал, что патроны холостые).

…А потом шторы, бархатные, темно-алые, совсем как в театре, распахнулись, и на балкон вышли двое: пёс — высокий, с длинной тощей мордой, похожий на Анубиса — и газель — маленькая, черноглазая, хмурая, с блестящими протезами вместо задних ног.

— Здравствуйте, мои дорогие друзья, — шепеляво произнес Ричмонд Валентайн, пока газель обводила зал недоверчивым взглядом. — Сегодня мы…

Тогда Эггси понял: пора. День мести настал. Сегодня он впервые ощутит на зубах настоящую кровь. 

Подумал и стал пробиваться к балкону.


End file.
